Everyone Wants the Heiress of the Hyuuga Clan
by Zeii
Summary: Everyone wants Hinata Hyuuga, but for different reasons. The Akatsuki, the Leaf Village, and even Orochimaru. what is poor Hinata going to do?
1. the Innocent Girl

**EVERYONE WANTS THE HEIRESS OF THE HYUUGA CLAN**

chapter 1 The Innocent girl

_Bells ring._

_The sound of death howls out, blood on the floor, windows shattered, the whimper of a creature, then nothing, DEAD SILANCE._

_A _silent scream went over Hinata's small mouth, covered by her hands. Her knees gave out from under her. She stayed like that for hours, only staring, never looking away from in front of her. There lay only inches in front of her, her mother, father and sister DEAD. "Byakugan" she searched the room, finding nothing, calming down her heart beat, _'don't cry, don't cry' she thought to herself. _Then she cleaned each of the bodies and changed each of them into white clothing. _She wanted to save them, _but it would have been pointless in trying, before she entered the room they had already been dead for awhile, she could tell. After hugging each of them, she hurriedly took off toward the Hokage tower.

***BANG* *BANG* *BANG***

Hokage-sama! , T-Tsunade-sama! She shrieked nervously, playing with her fingers.

The door slowly opens revealing a tired Shuzinue, leaning on the doorframe for support almost closing her eyes again; she bitterly says "what are you doing here? Do you even know what time it is?", she wines a little.

Ano, it is 2am a-and I want an audience with t-the Hokage, p-please, she gulped.

Sighing, "fine but don't blame me if your head gets bitten off". She slouches lower to the floor, drooling, muttering something like "don't hit me, don't use…*****….***….gambling!" Hinata shakes her head and couldn't help but wonder to herself _'what does she do? Work you like a d-dog?'_

Hinata goes over to Shuzinue, and pokes her gently. *poke* "Shuzinue-san, were is H-Hokage-kun?"Shuzinue points somewhere behind her not caring as she soundly goes to sleep again, with her butt in the air and her eyes still open. _'How can you sleep like that? M-Maybe I should close her eyes?'_

Hinata decide she couldn't leave her like that; she closed her eyes (Shuzinue), sat the older lady in a descent position and whipped the drool off her face and part of her hair with a cloth she had in her tan pocket. She went over to the desk; it was piled with scrolls and books, some almost reaching the ceiling. The pale-purple eyed girl sighed and began taking books and scrolls off the desk; so she could actually find out if the powerful blonde was there at all. After ten minutes of ^cleaning^ she found the big breasted women. She surpassed a giggle; almost forgetting what she was here for. Tsunade was holding a full cup of sake with one hand and a stamp with the other, she had a book open and some of the ink was on her face and forehead along with her drool covering some of the pages. Hinata decided the best way to wake up the old women was to shout at her and hide/crouch down in front of the desk. "YOU OLD BAKA FRIZZED HAIR, FLAT BOOIED WOMEN WAKE up p-please! She hides right before Tsunade wakes up and yells.

"Who said that?!" She demanded with black fire surrounding her.

I-I d-did the blue haired Kunoichi squeaked. _'If looks could kill…' _she solemnly thought, and slowly came up from her hiding spot. She suddenly starting her habit of pressing her fingers together and twiddling her thumbs.

"Hinata Hyuuga, what is the reason you have woke me from **MY SLUMBER?**" She then sat down ready to listen, waiting patiently, ever so slowly pressuring poor Hinata with her semi-glaring eyes.

Hinata (still twiddling her thumbs and fingers) faced the women "some of my family members have been murdered, several guards, my father, s-s-sister, and m-mother" she said on an almost cry. "I could find no sigh of anything left b-behind from the i-intruder" she shook her head trying to get rid of starting to fall tears.

"Hinata, I'm sorry but you have no choice but to take over your clan now, Neji will be back in a day or two, talk to him and tell him what happened, I'll send over 3 anbu, to see if they could find anything and to protect you. For now just let the anbu walk you home and go to sleep or at least try. Here, take this." She tosses it over, Hinata opens her hands again.

"It's a beret." She takes it and holds it above her head to get a better angel. It had a purple rose on it with two green leaves and the rest of it was a dark blue. "What's this for?" her eyebrows knitted together confused.

"The purple rose will turn red if the intruder comes back or something else is your enemy; it will go off as a blinking red and it will make a quit beeping noise just so that you can hear it.

It will also notify me. You are free to go." Tsunade turns around and looks out the window thinking '_who could have done this so easily?' _as Hinata races out the door glad to be free of her glare. As Hinata just arrives outside the Hokage tower an anbu with monkey mask comes to take her home.

"Follow me, please Hyuuga-sama". He turns and starts walking toward her house, she follows close behind. They begin by passing by the academy; Hinata giggles a bit remembering silly times with everyone. Hinata blushes when they pass the training grounds remembering something that happened with Naruto-kun; also remembering that's when they kinda of became friends. After a while Hinata began to wonder if it really takes this long to get to her house, she began seeing unfamiliar parts of town.

"Ano are we really going the r-right way?"The pale eyed girl looked around nervously. The anbu stops, and then continues on forward. "H-Hello?" she asked raising her voice some. ^the monkey^ stops and turns around, glaring at her. She takes a few steps back "w-who are y-you?" she starts to hear a low beeping noise and her eyes slowly meet the beret and sees the rose flashing red, as if on que she runs the way she came and all she could think is '_why, why me_?!'. She didn't get to far in till the unknown enemy caught up with her.

"I'm sorry did I look mean? Tobi is sorry! If you come with me I will give you lots of sugary treats!"Tobi made a motion of his arms going back and forth. Tobi started walking towards her, making her step back some. She was confused on how the enemy acted but knew not to let her guard down because the rose was still blinking red. "Hey Hyuuga-kun, wont you come with me? If you don't Tobi will have to force you. Even if Tobi has to knock you out first.

"W-w-what? W-what do you want with m-me?" the short haired girl asked shaking somewhat.

"Tobi…..Tobi wants your babies!"He says this as he runs around in circles. Hinata twitches and falls over in the process fainting. "Well I guess that worked, sigh that was almost too easy" Tobi takes off his disguise, picks up Hinata (pushing her into his cloak) and exits Konoha. The last thought Hinata had before she blacked out was _'ewww! I don't want anyone's babies at the moment, and I specially don't want to give my virginity away to you !'_


	2. Kiddnapped Hinata

first fanfiction, sorry if it's bad, and i know my fight seens suck, and that they're very short, sorry sorry. ._.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hinata was dazed when she woke from sleeping. She felt cold. Air was wimping at her face, she stared down realizing she was moving when she saw some small tree branches and bushes below her. She suddenly realized she was not doing the moving, her captive was. Hinata's body was pressed into something that resembled a hug; she stared at her captive with the orange swirl mask. She did not put up a fight knowing he was stronger the she was. He shifted her position, so now she was being held bridal style. A blush rising to her cheeks from the close contact."Where, were going is going to be lots of fun! Tobi will play games with you and eat sugary treats with you Hyuuga-chan!" she shifted her eyes from his, uncomfortable under his way of talking. "Aww don't be like that Hyuuga-chan. Ne, ne how about you tell me your name?"

"Don't you already know it?" the 12 year old stares up at him.

"Nope, the only information they gave is ^to take the heiress of the Hyuuga clan^, and they gave Tobi your picture!" Hinata decided to stare at the passing trees unable to read his hidden motive.( if he had any) (he managed to get her name out of her in a tickle fit.)

****~~~~****~~~~****

Tsunade wakes up, hearing fragrant beeping, not caring goes back to sleep. She suddenly shoots out of her desk and looks up at the beeping device. "Shit."

****~~~~****~~~~****

"Ok Hinata, Tobi will set up camp if you try to run away, Tobi will steal something irreplaceable from you." They came to a stop; he began setting up camp with tent supplies."Hinata-chan you can go by the river but no farther then that, even if you tried to escape, Tobi will find you." The river was only 12 ft away from camp, Hinata decided to go towards it, considering she didn't know what ^irreplaceable thing^ she had. She splashed some water over her face, then she saw a place were she could hide to get away from Tobi. She headed toward a tree when she thought Tobi wasn't looking. The purple-blue haired girl realized it was a tunnel. Hinata began to crawl deeper in, when she got to the end, it wasn't big enough to stand in. It was big enough to fit two bodies sitting. At the end surprised Hinata, there some glow worms that glowed in the dark, Hinata thought it was beautiful.

"Wow, pretty!"Hinata smiled as she looked at the purple glow. (Yes, their purple, deal with it!)

****~~~~****~~~~****

"Tsunade-sama, what should we do!?" Shuzinue asked panicky, little drops of sweat rolling down her face. Tsunade had a glare in her eyes as she looked out the window.

"Call team 8 and team 7 for a mission." The blonde cursed and thinks to the past about her dead brother and how she wishes not to lose another leaf shonbi. "…" "Also call the rest of ^the rookie nine^ for back up, shikamaru's the leader. That includes the sand siblings."

"Hai Tsunade-sama!" Shuzinue takes off towards the nearest window, to tell everyone the news.

"Hhuuff" Tsunade sits down and tries to go to sleep again, putting a book over her face.

****~~~~****~~~~****

"Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan where are you Tobi is worried! If you don't come out Tobi will find you, because Tobi's a good boy. And Tobi doesn't think you want to see the other side of Tobi who is much scarier~" Tobi ran around a little searching for her then he heard a small crunch. Tobi looked around in till he found where the noise came from. The swirled masked man drew near the noise and then he saw a hidden cave in the stump of a tree. He went silently through the small curves and turns of the tunnel and was about three feet from Hinata. Hinata noticed the person behind her 20 feet ago, but she pretended not to already knowing who it was. Hinata decided to act rational and enjoy her few last moments of looking at the glowing worms, before her punishment came, she still smiling at the pleasant sight.

"Eek!" Hinata had been pushed against the wall, fear welling in her eyes. Tobi released her and his hands slowly made its way to the back of the mask. He slide it off inch by inch, Hinata's hands started shaking as she tried to back up angst the wall; failing because she was already there. He opened his eye to look at her, she bit her lip. "Sha-Sharingan?" the small girl asked wide eyed.

"Yes I have the Sharingan; you probably thought there were only two Uchihas left, will now there are three to you Sasuke, Itachi and me, Madara. I told you, you wouldn't want to see the other me. Its time for your punishment." He smirked deviously, Hinata could only stare waiting for her punishment. He gently grabbed her chin bringing it up to his level; her eyes strayed away from his. There they sat only a few inches away. Her face was slowly coming towards his, his hand guiding her. She squeezed her eyes shut, panicking herself inside. _'He's going to steel my first kiss!!!No! I don't want to give it to anyone yet!' _

"N-No!" Just as they were a breath apart the pale eyed girl pushed Madara away. "I refuse t-to have my first k-kiss with you" the small girl said as strongly as she could. Madara puts the mask back on.

"Ok Hinata-chan, Tobi will only punish you if you try to run away again, is that clear hi-na-ta-ch-an.~ The kunoichi stared and then nodded slowly frightened.

****~~~~****~~~~****

"Shuzinue, is everyone here?" Tsunade glanced around the crowd; from lack of sleep it turned out as if she was glaring at them.

y-yes! Shuzinue answered nervously. She moved off to the side so that Tsunade could explain mission details.

"What happened oba-chan? Why is everyone here?"A blond with whiskers relied grimly.

"Naruto listen!" the Hokage put her hands together laying her framed face on them. "Shikamaru, you are the team leader I leave the rest of the rookie nine in your hands."

"Uh, troublesome. Well anyway, what is mission?" Sighing he scratched his head lazily.

"I am calling this mission ^the rescue Hina mission^. Hinata has now taken control of the Hyuuga clan; her parents and her sister are dead. They have all been murdered by an unknown ninja, he's crafty he almost left nothing behind." Tsunade closes her eyes and shifts her position. "When I was sending her home that person must have taken her. So if she's still alive I want you to bring her back and stop what ever has taken her."Moments of silence pass. Surprisingly Neji was the first to break it.

"What did ^that person^ leave behind?" He stared at her as if he was looking at her soul.

"A not saying ^sorry but we need the Hyuuga for something^."_'Damn it! How could I let him get to her!?'_ Neji growled, ready to shred something to pieces.

"Hey, hey Neji calm down. Its alright, we well save her." The double bunned girl did a manly pose, and then saluted.

"Yea Neji we will definitely save her! Dattebayo!" Naruto grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

"Ok everyone you have 10 minutes to prepare to go on your mission. I gave Hinata a beret and it's a location device, we only know were around the area Hinata's in." the brown eyed blonde passed a device to Shikamaru. It was a huge map with a red beeping dot on it. "dismissed."

****~~~~****~~~~****

Hinata signed to herself as she tried to go to sleep. She sweatdroped as she could feel eyes on her, nervously she turned around. Tobi was only a few feet away from her at that she jumped. _'I didn't know he was__ THAT CLOSE__ to me!' _

"Hina-chan lets go since you can't seam to fall asleep, Tobi will carry you again, yay!" she gingerly rose from the floor, and squeaked when Tobi picked her up, bridal style. "We will probably reach the base in 3 hours, so let's go and when you get there you get to meet Tobi's leader! You probably won't need this." While still looking a head he put his hand over the frightened girl's bangs. *click* he then tosses the beret behind him. Hinata's eyes traveled everywhere but at her captor, afraid of the punishment of breathing wrong.

****~~~~****~~~~****

"Kabuto, I need a Hyuuga for an experiment. Go fetch the heiress, because she is the weakest and because I need a female." The shady figure smirks evilly.

"Ok, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto leaps up from kneeling and sets out on his duty.

****~~~~****~~~~****

"Come on, come on lets go save Hinata-chan! Dattebayo!"Naruto kept pestering to leave already; well Sasuke was silently plotting Naruto's doom. Sasuke purposely tripped the dope, witch backfired in the attempt to make him shut up, and it also made him even louder. Sasuke then began to rub Naruto's face into the dirt; Sasuke's face now looked like it became an angry sign.

"Naruto can you quit down, geez why do you have to be so loud." Shikamaru began to massage his temples; to stop a headache from starting. "By the way, who are we still missing?" Shikamaru looks at the group of ninjas while saying this.

Shino moves his glasses up; closer to his eyes. "The sand siblings, but they should be here soon." A giant ball of sand starts going there way. "That must be them."

"Can't you guys travel normally, ah troublesome." The pineapple headed shadow user gets up and tells the sand siblings about the mission.

****~~~~****~~~~****

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun! Hehe, once a finish this doll of Sasuke-kun, he will be mine! Mwhaaaaaa!" the slutty dressing red head with glasses moves side to side giggling uncontrollably.(authors note: in my story they failed at getting Sasuke to come with them and Karin was in the group at that time to try and bring Sasuke to the sound village, but she escaped before anyone had a chance to fight her.)

A figure appears behind her."Karin stop fangirling! I mean, what's so good about Sasuke anyway? He obviously doesn't like you."

"Suigetsu, shut up! I will get Sasuke-kun to like me, with this!" Karin holds up her ^brilliant creation^, Suigetsu stares at it for a moment.

"….pu..Puuh!..HAHAHAHAHAH!" the man in purple continues laughing historically, Karin's anger is rising by the second.

"Err! You idiot!" the red head crakes her knuckles and hits him square in the face.

"…"'_glad I wasn't out there, I would've been tackled by Karin; I should really take that voodoo doll away from her, in case it actually works_.' ^sweatdrop^ Sasuke decides to go back to his room. (Author's note: if your wondering why there are two Sasukes', it's because the one in Orochimaru's lair is cloned by some weird experiment that Orochimaru conducted.)

****~~~~****~~~~****

The shy girl could now see some of the place they were headed to. They were traveling downward through a ditch, that if you weren't a ninja and falling down it you'd be dead. "Um….T-Tobi…?" she tried not to look into his showing eye, and she started twiddling her thumb and pointing her fingers together.

"Hmm?"

"Will…will I die?" she looked down at her hands in concern.

He glanced at the innocent girl. "I honesty don't know Hime, but I wont let them, keep the ^second me^ a secret." The rest of way was silent, and then they reached the base.

****~~~~****~~~~****

"Does everyone understand the plan?" the dark haired chuunin looked at each person, and sweat dropped. "Naruto, this is the last time I'm telling you."

"But, but it's…it's hard to remember!" Naruto pouted.

The shadow passive user sighed; and brought his hand up slowly to a face palm. "Fine, I'll tell you **AGAIN,** Naruto your job is to be back up to Gaara wile me, Tamari, and Kiba go on the left and Lee, Sasuke, and Neji go on the right, got it. I don't feel like going over the plan again; can you at least remember that much?"

"y-yes." The blond looked like a kicked puppy that no one would want.

"Yosh! Let's head out and rescue our comrade!" (Authors note: "yosh" is "alright" in Japanese.) Bushy brows did a victory pose.

"Alright, let's go." The chaos group began heading out, hoping that they weren't to late to save the village's current Hime-chan. They were traveling for awhile but they still didn't pick anything up. Shikamaru unrolled the map; apparently Hinata stopped moving, they were about a mile from her. Shikamaru suddenly stopped, making them all stop. "Hinata should be right under us; unfortunately she isn't." Nara picks up a beret; witch is beeping red. "Kiba see if you can find her scent."

"…this way!" Kiba makes a dog-like sprint going north. _'What's a big group of ninjas out for? Maybe I'll stick around.'_

"Come on, come on, come on! Lets go faster we have to save Hinata-chan!" the orange colored ninja sprinted faster and went a head of the group.

"Naruto hold up! We don't even know who kidnapped Hinata, we're just lucky it hasn't rained yet!" Kiba sprinted a little more to try to get to the energetic blonde.

Gaara wasn't jumping trees like the rest of them, he was sitting on a cloud of sand right behind them so he would spill any on them. "So why we here anyway, eh Shikamaru?" Tamari started doing looped loops with her fan in the air, giving them an unwanted breeze. Kankuro was sitting on top of one of his puppets wile thrusting his arm forward so he kept moving. _'It doesn't look like they have anything more interesting to say so I'll take my leave now.' _the white haired ninja exited the scene and went to retrieve what he was sent to get.

Right now the broom sticked blonde swore he had just glared at her. "You are here to go on a mission with us and retrieve the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, Hinata Hyuuga. Anyway would you just get off that stupid fan of yours; it's starting to give me a headache." ^twitch, twitch^ the strong willed blonde gets off her fan but ^accidently^ hit Shikamaru in the head with it; repeatedly. Shikamaru didn't say much after that; Tamari was satisfied with his silence.

****~~~~****~~~~****

'_Will it seems I have to search else where for the heiress, hmm I wonder who kidnapped her? Well, I still have three weeks to search for her before _Orochimaru decides to take it into his own hands.'Kabuto decides to head toward the village hidden in the sand.

****~~~~****~~~~****

^munch^ munch^ ……^munch^ munch^ "Choji, stop eating we're not on a break yet." The lazy genius turned back around to the case at hand.

"But…but I'm so hungry!" Choji put his hand on his stomach, and complained quietly to himself. The swirly cheeked boy darted his eyes to the ground; on the left. _'I swear I just saw something move over there.' _He looked around to see if he could spot anymore movement; he saw nothing but his comrades. _'It must have been my imagination.' _

A dark figure wiped sweat from his forehead. "That was close, glade they didn't notice us." His partners nodded; agreeing.

As the group searched, they still were being followed. Some of the group already noticed that they were following them for awhile; but they were letting them follow. So now they wait in till they reveal themselves. Two people stay behind and pretend they are doing something. Once the others were out of view they waited. "Oi, reveal yourselves" Sasuke snarled. (Author's note: Oi means hey.)

A group of four ninjas from the sound village jumped out. All wearing turquoise and all men. "Clever, little boy" the presumed leader grinned deviously. "Do you honestly think you can take us on all by yourselves? You're all talk and no kick."

Sasuke charged forward. "That's an awful lot of talk, for someone who's about to lose." Sasuke does a fast kick to the leader's mid section; making him grunt with displeasure. Before the sound ninjas react they are all tackled down by no other then Naruto's shadow clones. After tying them up, they all did suicide with some jutsu. "Teh, that was a waste of time. Come on dope." Sasuke and Naruto started heading back to where the group was. _'The dope is being silent for some reason.' _Sasuke eyed Naruto suspiciously. "What's wrong dope?"

The silence was actually killing Sasuke, as much as Sasuke wouldn't admit it he actually cared for the vermin. Sasuke twitched, Naruto was ignoring him, _**HIM. **_After a moment Naruto finally started to speak, it just required a fist to the mouth. "How…how could they just throw away their lives like that? And what about Hinata? What happened to her, is she alive or is she…?" Naruto was keeping his face hidden, and Sasuke sighed.

"ok, dope we are ninja, they knew we would have pried information from them, so instead of telling us they would rather die without spilling a word in honor of their leader. The Hyuuga …don't worry about her, she's fine, and I'm positive she is still alive. Besides if they were going to kill her they would have done it right on the spot, so they must need her for some reason…"

Naruto nodded his head; he didn't look like he was going to be a hyperactive knuckleheaded #1 ninja for awhile. They were almost caught up with the rest of the group, but then Sasuke stopped. Naruto absentminded was going to go ahead when Sasuke grabbed him by the back of his shirt bringing him to be on the same branch he was residing. "Hey dope, look at that." it was beautiful, it was a waterfall, and nether of them ever saw something like it. The waterfall it self wasn't partially high, but it sent a powerful aroma. It was surrounded by colorful wide flowers and small shiny stones lay at the bottom. This scene made Naruto smile his usual toothy grin.

Then they headed back to the group at a faster pace, after taking some of the waterfall water in their water bottles. They made it back to the group, to see Neji trying to get to Gaara, to what they guessed strangle him. Tenten was the one holding him back; even they were somehow still moving forward. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "what is going on?"

Tenten was the one to answer his call, "Gaara said ^why are you trying to save her, didn't you try to kill her? ^ and then he got very angry even the Gaara has no say in it, because he doesn't know her." Her words were also pointed at Gaara accusingly, "So now Neji is trying to get to Gaara while Gaara ignores his outsprints."

Naruto slipped and he happened to be drinking water at this patellar moment. So some contented water of the water bottle ended up on head of no other then Neji Hyuuga. Some of his hair fell in his face; he looked like a girl with his hair wet. Sasuke was smirking, and resisting the urge to snicker, still keeping up his ^cool guy^ personality. Still he couldn't resist the urge to get the pissed off Hyuuga even madder, so he did. "Would you like a cute dress to go with that?" Sasuke smirked and looked at the brunette with a cocky smile.

Neji looked like he was going to jump on him, this was truly funny for the Uchiha, he never guessed that ^white eyed antisocial freak^ would react in this way. (Author's Note: hypocrite!) "I thought guys couldn't PMS, guess I was wrong" Sasuke said in a mocking matter. Naruto was laughing, very quietly but laughing, he was glad that Sasuke was such an ass sometimes.

Neji jumped over a few people on their team, and almost managed to strike a hit on the annoying Uchiha survivor, but Sasuke blocked it with his forearm. Sasuke grabbed his ankle and spun him around, and sent him off into a tree with a hard kick to his stomach. The stoic boy then coughed up blood, "che" he wiped the blood from his mouth. Sasuke didn't seem to notice that Neji thrown a dark colored pill into his mouth. He had no time to ponder of what the Hyuuga did to him because Neji appeared right in front of him.

Neji was holding Sasuke's ankle from stopping to kick him in the side, while Sasuke was twitching holding Neji's fist to stop him from punching him in the face. "Stop fighting, you'll hurt Sasuke-kun!" Ino shouted at them witch caused them to pause look at her, look at each other and then continue on with their brawl.

Sakura stomped her feet and jumped to the branch Ino was on. "Cha! What gives you the right to save Sasuke-kun, like an innocent angel, Ino-pig!" Sakura and Ino were now in a glaring fight ignoring the other two's fight at hand.

"It gives me more right then you, bill-board brow!" these two also looked ready to tare apart each other limp from limp. The other ninja bystanders just decided to take a seat and watch the show.

Gaara grinned, "I hope there's blood."

Kankuro looked around were they were, then decided to watch the fight, it was entertainment. "Anyone have snacks?" Shikamaru threw him a bag of potato chips as his response. Then the pineapple head began rubbing his temples, _'guess this is our break…why did I agree to go on this mission again? I could have been watching clouds or playing a game of __shougi with my teacher.' _

Neji now had a bloody lip and Sasuke's scalp was bleeding. Tenten got a bowl out of her beg, walked over to Neji and hit him on the head with it. She then walked towards the bickering girls and shoved a dumpling into each of their mouths; with chopsticks. "There problems solved…you were getting boring." Neji was now lying on the branch unconscious, the girls contently chewing their dumplings, and everyone was staring at her with a what the fuck happened face; Sasuke was even twitching again.

So now they continue on their delayed journey. "So were we headed anyway, oh youthful Tenten?!" Lee had stars in his eyes it looked like he would start running in the direction she told him, even if it were upside down.

"How am I supposed to know, ask Shikamaru, he's the captain." She turned back around and stared ahead so she wouldn't crash into anything.

Before lee called him in his ^youthful voice^ Shikamaru decided to speak. "We are headed to the village hidden in the mist. Once we get to the edge of Konoha, we can try to persuade a boat to take us over." Then they continued going toward their destination.

****~~~~****~~~~****

'_No one has seen the Hyuuga in the sand village, oh well time to head to the village hidden in the rain, if she's not there, then I'll move on to the village hidden in the grass.' _Kabuto changed his route and started heading north. He was wearing his anbu disguise, mask and everything, except now he figured out how to turn his cloak invisible.

'_Tobi must have returned by now, after all he is a good boy' _the white side of the figure smiled. He merged back into a tree that Kabuto was near, the black side smiling while doing so, _'I wonder if we can eat her?'_ the white side frowned, _'don't think about it, we need her alive, that's what leader-sama said'. _Kabuto was oblivious to the Akatsuki member behind him, just continuing his miry way to the rain village. Zetsu was secretly following him, grinning like a mad man. Kabuto still hadn't noticed the creepy plant thing, but Zetsu was just getting closer and closer. Kabuto heard a champ noise and he sweatdroped to see Zetsu slurping up the tail of a squirrel. "…?"

Zetsu turned his head toward him, his white half showing, "um…you didn't see anything", and he merged back into the tree. Kabuto was still staring at the spot where he swear he just saw a talking plant, then he shook his head and took a soldier pill. He continued on his way, trying to clear his head, so that other things wouldn't start talking to him. Unfortunately he ended up taking more then enough soldier pills, causing him to be delusional and a nonexistent Zabuza started talking to him about how awesome his sword is. He continuously tripped on roots and undergrowth, and felt the need to kill someone who was already dead.


End file.
